3-2-1 Action
by crudemuffin
Summary: He climbed to the top and sat rightfully at his throne. He was addicted to the immoral amrita and he enjoyed every minute of it. Some say he was a tyrant while others praised him as a hero. However as the famous idiom goes 'What goes up must come down' and this man was certainly no exception. Acting AU. Update! "Time to fight fire with fire."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hey it's me! This one is short and sweet. Sorry my updates have been rather... nonexistent. My diplomas are coming up and I really don't have much time to tend to my stories (much to my chagrin.) But don't worry I'm still writing (slowly, but surely.) Anyways this idea _was_ going to be a one shot in Rosa, but I decided against it. I hope you guys enjoy this little present from me!

* * *

He rose from the pigsty he was thrown into by the invisible hand of life. Obstacles came at him like a rabid dog. He exchanged blows with fate, fighting against it in every sense of the term. Day in and day out, he refused to become one of the many who were crushed under its foot. There was no way he was going to lay down in the heap of bodies who failed before him. He sacrificed his innocence long ago and with that came knowledge. The mist that shrouded his eyes became apparent and he was no longer blind. One day the God's looked down on him. In their piteous actions they had given him the taste of the divine golden honey; so forbiddingly delicious, so tastefully rich. He was left craving for more. That day, the God's had created a bloodthirsty monster that would pillage and slaughter, all in order to taste the sinful nectar once again. Even then he wanted more. The hunger was not yet satiated. Over the years he grew in power. He over threw the God's that slandered him. He climbed to the top and sat rightfully at his thrown. He was addicted to the immoral amrita and he enjoyed every minute of it. Some say he was a tyrant while others praised him as a hero. However as the famous idiom goes 'What goes up must come down' and this man was certainly no exception.

* * *

"Cut! Good job everyone, that's a wrap for today!" A man who sat in a chair labeled 'director' shouted through a megaphone. His ashy brown, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Two bobby pins fixed his bangs in place. The man hopped out of his seat, putting on the sunglasses that were placed on his head. He ran over to the makeshift set of an enormous office until he stood in front of one of the world's most famous actors; Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noctis turned to the director, running a hand through his hair, brushing out the remnants of his on screen persona. The actors stone cold eyes turned tired and his stern frown melted into a subtle smirk. "Man you knocked today's scenes out of the park! Seriously, no wonder you're so damn popular with the female viewers, you're a damn heartthrob. If I was a girl I'd roll in the hay with you every chance I'd get, if you know what I mean." The director gushed at the young talent in front of him. Noctis rolled his eyes and pushed him aside.

"Rygdea, if one more lewd comment leaves your mouth I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment."

"Oh come on Noct you know I'm kidding. Lighten up, let's grab a few drinks. There are some kinks in the script that I need to go over with you and make some alterations per se." Noctis rolled his neck to work out some of the knots. _Man acting takes a lot out of you. _Noctis made his way to his dressing room to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. He left the room in a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitting white t shirt. After, he made his way to Rygdea who was waiting out front of the studio in his sleek black Camaro. Noctis got into the car, buckling his seat belt. Getting comfortable, he yawned and stretched out his sore muscles. "Took you long enough."

"You can't rush perfection Rygdea." Noctis smiled good-heartedly. Rygdea scoffed back at him.

"So where to?"

"I don't know. How about we go to my apartment? I got drinks. I'm going to it the sack right after anyways, tired as hell."

"Ha, I bet. Playing a badass ladies' man who is also one of the world's richest tycoons seems exhausting."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. You were the one who showed up an hour late, Mr. Director."

* * *

"Man that sure hits the spot!" Rygdea howled as he slammed down the seventh empty shot glass on the table. A pink hue dusted his cheeks as he stared at Noctis drowsily. Noctis, in turn poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"You said you wanted to talk about the script?" The alcohol burned its way down his throat, warming his stomach. They were sitting across from each other on the floor at a small coffee table. Rygdea shot up, fixing his posture.

"New character."

"…Excuse me?" Noctis responded, dumbstruck at his tipsy and technically boss.

"We're adding in a new character." He reiterated. Noctis' slightly glazed over eyes narrowed.

"When was this decided?"

"I dunno, like two weeks ago?"

"What the hell?! How come no one tells me anything anymore?!"

"Listen Noct," Rygdea slurred. "Your character is a suave, intelligent and sexy business owner. You worked your way up from the bottom. Now, both men and women practically throw themselves at your feet. Because of that your character gets cock and reckless. Ergo we need another character to keep you grounded." Noctis shuffled in his seat on the floor, not able to tell whether Rygdea was joking or not.

"So who is this new character?"

"Hear me out okay? You know how women throw themselves at you? This means that your character will eventually begin to objectify women. So how would we fix that? Well how about we introduce an equally hot rival slash partner? We'll have a flirty, confident and sharp woman face off with your character. Both parties will bump heads and the sexual tension between you two will sky rocket. This will raise our viewers. It'll raise our male audience because of her feisty and attractive looks and personality. It'll raise our female audience because they have a dominant, self assured and sassy woman to identify with; a role model. Plus our audience will go crazy because they are fricking pheromone driven and ooze hormones." Noctis took a moment to absorb the sudden events that his director just laid on him. Important changes like this and they didn't bother telling him? Although he did like the idea of having an adversary that stood a chance against his character. Story wise the plot did get rather stale lately and this could be a great kick starter for the next season. But Noctis was still skeptical. He was not convinced, at least not yet, not until he knew…

"And who's playing this new person?" Rygdea perked up and grinned like the Cheshire cat itself. His eyes twinkled in pure glee.

"Lightning Farron."

* * *

**A/N-** I'll try to update my stories soon and that's a promise. Have a fantastic day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** This is a relatively longer chapter considering I usually write three to four thousand words, but I enjoyed writing it so it's okay. Thank you to the ones that read/reviewed/favorited/followed. This one's for you guys.

* * *

"So where is this Lightning Farron?" Noctis asked as he approached Rygdea while adjusting the collar of his leather jacket. In front of them strobe lights were flicking around the room as bodies rehearsed their bouncing to the low pulsing beats coming from the speakers. All of them were just background players sure, but that wasn't an excuse for playing around. A set was a set, but more importantly than that, it was Rygdea's set. Meaning that no matter what role you play it has to look one hundred percent natural or you're done for. Despite the laid back personality Rygdea gives off, he means business. The five awards sitting on his shelf at home wasn't just for show. Rygdea didn't take his eyes off the crowd as he replied to Noctis.

"Isn't someone eager?" Noctis rolled his eyes at the obvious jab at him. _Well sorry it's not like I was ever properly informed of this mysterious costar until two days ago _was what he wanted to say, but Rygdea cut him off by completely brushing past him like he wasn't there. Noctis noticed the sparkle in the director's eyes as he clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, this is Lightning Farron, the newest addition to our show. So make sure you treat her nicely okay?" A woman, whom everyone assumed to be Lightning walked towards Rygdea, meeting him halfway. He offered her a hand when she was within reaching distance to do so while his other hand clasped her shoulder, shaking her lightly. A happy as can be "Welcome aboard" left his mouth. A chorus of similar greetings erupted from the crew causing Lightning to bow her head and utter a simple "I'll be in your care." When Lightning stood straight again Noctis had made his way over to her. He too extended his hand to her, initiating a friendly handshake that he hopes will leave a good impression.

"Hi, I'm Noctis, looking forward to be working with you." He says as he gives her a charming smile.

"Likewise." Her voice surprisingly matched her face; indifferent. Lightning turned to Rygdea after letting go of Noctis' hand. "Where do I get ready?"

"Hey Brooke!" A brunette poked her head up from the crowd at the sound of her name. "Get Lightning here done up and ready for scene twenty six." Brooke did as she was told, taking her hand and pulling her into a separate room. Rygdea turned to Noctis. "You ready, playboy?" Noctis gave him a face that he was more than used to seeing; it was his 'Are you serious' face. "Right, sorry. I forgot who I was working with. You're always ready."

"You'd better believe it."

* * *

The tempo picked up like it knew he stepped through the door, he being none other than Sebastian Ravel. No, not ravel as in unraveling something, though he unravels women really well if you catch his drift. Jokes aside he means Ravel as in Ravel Inc. Yes, that motherfucking multinational incorporation that has a market value of seven hundred eighty two billion dollars. And no its not pronounced [rav-_uh _l] it's fucking pronounced as [rah-vel], who the fuck do you think you are if you say it otherwise? Anyways, Sebastian was only on his ninth step into the club when he found his arms wrapped around two identical, blonde beauties. "That has got to be some kind of record." He muses. The twins pull him through the gyrating crowds of heated bodies. He takes a moment to admire their clothes, or rather the lack of them with their short skirts and tube tops.

"Sebastian baby, I've missed you so much. Do you know how many lonely nights I spend in my bed just thinking about you?"The one on his left purred into his ear.

"Yeah Sebas, where have you been? I miss how you feel." The other one moaned. She placed a hand on his chest, melting at the feeling of the hard muscles underneath his shirt. Sebastian placed wet kisses on her neck as they dragged him to a nearby couch at the back of the club in a relatively secluded corner.

"I've been busy." He somehow manages to say in between the infinite kisses they are planting on him. The touches exchanged between them were far from discreet as their hands slid beneath his shirt, nails grazing his hot skin, then clawing at him with unfiltered need. The girls tangled their fingers in his hair, as they pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Every so often their digits would delve dangerously close to the belt of his pants, occasionally slipping past his waistline. Oh it was very clear what they wanted and Sebastian was only too eager to give them what they wanted. He wasn't known as modern days Casanova for nothing, you know.

"Doing what?" They asked in unison. He grinned as his hand unabashedly ran down their backs to palm a cheek in each hand, eliciting a gasp from each member.

"My secretary." With that the two pouted at the tease, but continued to litter him with open mouthed kissed. They were about five seconds away from tearing off his clothes. "Sex. Now." Sebastian hurried them into a broom closet at a record breaking rate. There was no way he was going to have sex in plain sight. What was he, an animal? Well, if they wanted him to be he suppose he could.

* * *

"Cut! That's good. Let's prep for the next scene." Rygdea made his way over to Noctis, who was getting a touch up. "So… What do you think of Lightning?" Noctis blinked once, then twice. What did he think of Lightning? Nothing as of yet, he guessed. Well to be fair he had only seen her for an astounding ninety seconds and said a minimum of ten words to her. Well, eleven if you break up the contraction. He did register one thing about her though and that was her bored… everything. Be it her tone, her body language, hell even her eyes. Was someone like her really going to costar with him? His first impression of her left him with nothing but uncertainty.

"She's nice." Noctis mumbled absentmindedly. Rygdea stayed silent for a bit waiting for Noctis to continue, but when his star didn't, he relented.

"Nice? That's it? **Nice**?" Noctis took a sip from the bottle the makeup person put in his hands.

"I mean she's pretty and all, but I thought her character was supposed to clash with my overtly horny and asshole character. Can she really bring the sexy and confident sass to rival Sebastian's?" Noctis spilled his doubt all over Rygdea.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate her." He sighed and shook his head at Noctis.

"I'm not saying I don't… I…What do you want from me? I just met her today and we haven't even had a decent conversation." He faced Rygdea. "Are you sure she's the one for this part?"

"Are you doubting me, Noct?"

"No…I mean… based on my first impression of her she seems kind of lackluster. That's all." Rygdea scoffed at this and prodded Noctis' chest repeatedly with his finger.

"I saw your potential and picked you despite that horrible audition, didn't I?" Rygdea chuckled at the glare that was shot at him after he heard a small gasp emit from Noctis.

"You said you would never speak of that again." Again, Noctis was ignored by his boss. To put his mind at ease Rygdea placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Trust me on this one Noct. Your first scene together is coming up next. Don't worry about her and focus on yourself."

"Yeah, fine Mr. Infallible. Where is she now?" As if it were on cue they heard Brook's voice from over Noctis' shoulder.

"Sir, Lightning is ready." All eyes turned to the door they last saw Lightning leave through. Oddly enough if someone were to listen carefully there was a possibility that they could hear the sound of jaws hitting the floor. Her hair was let down out of its ponytail, curled and was swept over one shoulder. It wasn't to dressy like he was expecting. It was nice. Whether her hair looked like that normally or not he wouldn't know. Light make up was dusted on her face, not in an overbearing way, like her hair it looked natural. In the place of her skinny jeans and hoodie was a grey, long sleeved dress with a scoop neck that hugged her like a second skin. Its length stopped at her mid thigh; classy yet dangerous. The dress was cut out from the centre top to the mid of her back, loose chains holding the two ends of the dress together. Even then they only dangled teasingly between her shoulder blades, highlighting the curve of her spine. It was weird how her dress covered more skin than usual clubbing outfits yet showed off so much more. The sneakers on her feet were also gone, replaced with black high heeled ankle boots. She was stunning, that much was obvious; however the stoic look on her face remained. At this Noctis' hope for a good performance out of her dwindled.

"Are we on the next scene yet?" Her question broke the stunned silence. Rygdea grinned like a proud father and moved to stand in front of Lightning. Placing a hand on his chin while the others cupped his elbow, admiring her like he would a painting.

"You're just on time." The crew broke out of their stupor and scrambled to get ready for the following scene. Rygdea wiggled his finger signaling Lightning to come closer. When she does he whispers into her ear. "Don't mess up ~." When she hears this, the corner of her lip twitches, but she forces down the smirk.

Instead she begins to walk to her starting position, but not before letting out a barely audible  
"Impossible." Which only Rygdea seems to catch seeing as he is shaking, trying to hold in his own fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" The director shakes his head and waves off the question.

"Nothing." His smile lingers as he watches Lightning's retreating figure. His stomach is doing back flips, because he knows. He feels it. A star is going to be born. "Remember Noctis, don't get caught off guard. She's a talented one." Noctis still only stares at him skeptically before jogging over to the closet he was in previously. As he heard Rygdea's voice counting down he fell into the role of Sebastian.

* * *

Erratic panting. Pleasure filled moans. The slapping sounds of flesh on flesh. All of this could be clearly heard from down the hall. Only if somebody should walk by. Let's just hope that their lucky enough that no one cares enough or is stupid enough to investigate the noises. The door was flimsy, it really, really was. One solid kick and it would be door? What door? This piece of shit door also did nothing to muffle the lewd voices of "Oh God, Oh God." and "Faster, harder!" from within. Stupid, useless door; might as well not even be there. Finally, after a particularly long and satisfied moan the sounds came to a screeching halt; almost literally, the screeching that is. When the ragged breathing returned to it's natural pace one Sebastian stepped out from the now tainted closet, zipping up and buttoning his jeans. His leather jacket was long gone, tossed aside during his recent escapades. The thin sheet of sweat only made his black shirt cling to his dreamy form even more.

"I need a drink." He decides. He slicked his hair back, because he knew his sex hair was far beyond saving. Sebastian returned to the main room where the hordes of people were grinding on each other. His eyes scanned the masses. "Now, who is going to be my next fuck?" Not a second later he found his target. Impressive? He thinks so. He licked his lips and went in for the kill. He was confident with this one, like all the others. He could bed any woman, this he knows. As thus, surely, his most noticeable trait is his cockiness. He has enough of it for at least three people, but you couldn't blame him for it. Well you could, but… his prior statement, the one about women, has yet to be proven wrong. Approaching her he first noticed her salmon hair, her slender neck and then her lithe back. His eyes continued to ravage her as he dared to look lower. "And that _**tight**_ ass." He knew the tricks of the trade like the back of his hand. He had the looks of Apollo and the boyish charm of Romeo; a deadly combination in itself. He takes the empty seat beside this mysterious woman.

Her head is still turned away so he takes the opportunity to inspect the most recent object of his affection, or rather his libido. He quickly checks off the things that make a woman bed worthy in his mind. This list by the way is aptly named 'Fuckables.' "Nice smell, decent sized breasts, small waist, good hips and _**those legs**_." He murmurs to himself. Yeah, he's a legs guy, deal with it. He knows she can't hear his indecent, low ramblings; the music is far too loud for her to. He speaks up. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." _Weird, usually the dogs of this joint would be clamoring around all of the women. So why is this one-_

"That's because I haven't been here before." _Oh, that's why._ Her tone has a nice bite to it; one feisty enough to deter all other men, all but him anyways. She turns her head to look at the one trying to small talk with her. A delicious shiver runs down his spine as he takes her in. Goosebumps emerge along the length of his arms, though the lack of light helps mask this fact. Her piercing gaze stakes him to his seat and his body becomes rigid. Her eyes are sharp, yet endearingly round as they peek at him through full eyelashes. Her eyes gives him a once over, sizing him up. Her stare invites him to make a move, but warns him to tread lightly, because with one wrong move, she'll send him packing. Her lush lips part, but soon curve to give him a coy, sweet smile. Even this innocence does not last as she turns back to the drink in her hands. She plucks the maraschino cherry from the empty glass and slowly takes it past her lips and into her mouth. Sebastian releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

Off set the director rolls his eyes at the stunned actor. "I told you Noct…" He grins. "Cut! Noctis, you're drooling." The yell snaps Noctis out of his daze as he looks around.

"Shit. Sorry!" He waves at Rygdea apologetically. Noctis bows his head at the actress in front of him only to see the seductress had reverted back to her disinterested self. For a brief second Noctis wonders if he imagined the whole thing. He quickly brushes of the notion. _It was real alright_.

"Let's start off with the next line."

* * *

Sebastian called over the bartender. "A Rusty Nail for me and a Cosmopolitan for this gorgeous lady."

"Make that a Vodka on the rocks." He turned and threw a smirk at his new lady friend, whose voice was still as sensual as ever.

"Really? Think you can handle that?" She raised a brow at his question.

"I can't get drunk off of cocktails." She replies smoothly. He turns to the bartender.

"A Vodka on the rocks it is then." The bartender leaves to fix the drinks as Sebastian returns his attention of the woman beside him. "What's your name?" He likes to take in the fact that she moved in her seat a couple of degrees towards his direction. He notes that her legs are uncrossed which is typically a good sign of her interest in him.

"Reina. Yours?" She tilts her head sweetly at him.

"Sebastian. So, you're looking to get drunk?" She shrugs.

"I think I deserve it." The bartender mutely slips Noctis his drink.

"Why's that?"

"I quit my job today."

"Just because or was there a problem?"

"Let's just say the guys there were getting to frisky with me."

"What was your job?" He takes a sip. The bartender places Reina's drink in front of her.

"Stripper." He chokes. Well that's a good amount of alcohol that went up his nose. _Shit that stuff burns._ But back to more pressing matters, he stares wide eyed at Reina at her confession. His brain decides to shut off for a bit when he sees her biting her lip, holding back a smile. "Just kidding."

"Great, not only do I have liquor in my lungs, but I have images of you half naked in my head." He's not complaining, just stating. In fact, her half naked isn't nearly enough for him.

"I don't mind." Her eyes become half lidded, drawing him in. Tonight he snagged a vixen. He moves in closer, ready to seal the deal for tonight's adventures in his bedroom.

_**Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt**_

Her phone vibrates on the counter. Her eyes flicker between him and the device. He bites his tongue hoping that she decides to ignore the call, but like the tease she is, she answers it. So close yet so far. She turns away from him, swirling her drink in her hand. She straightens her back which pushes out her chest and her butt, unknowingly or knowingly giving him something to keep him hooked on her. It works.

"Hello? Yes this is Reina…Really? Absolutely. Yes… Yes… Tomorrow works perfectly for me… Yes… I'll be there. Thank you so much."She reaches over and grabs a maraschino cherry from the bowl and slides it into her mouth, stem and all. "Yes… Bye." She ends the call and finishes the rest of the drink in one shot. He's fascinated. Her attention is back on Sebastian, this time a toothy grin finds its way onto her face. It's completely genuine and has no underlying innuendos. Somehow Sebastian can't seem to think about anything else besides how cute it is.

"Something good happen?" She nods. He swoops in closer, determined to finish what he started. He groans into her ear huskily. "You know you really are beautiful." He surprises her for once and he loves the way she shuddered under him. _So sensitive._ He pulls back and his eyes darken as they meet hers. Their lips are so close. He can smell the faint alcohol in her breath; he can feel it fan against his. The slightest movement will cause their lips to meet. Her eyes are hooded and smoky. His gaze jumps from her eyes to her lips; she does the same to him. He knows he's won. He closes his eyes and leans forward, yearning her warmth only to be met with… nothing. Confused, he opened his eyes to see that she pulled away from him to pay for her portion of drinks. That annoyingly playful glimmer in her eye, that stupidly charming grin on her face; it pisses him off, but he can't find it in him to get angry.

"Thank you for the drink Sebastian. I appreciate it." _If you appreciate it then fuck me, you know you want to._ He thinks… using his lower head. "And thank you for not shamelessly hitting on me. Our talk was short, but it was fun." _I'll show you how much fun we can have in my bed._ He wants to say, but decides against it after hearing the 'shamelessly hitting on me' thing. Reina hopped off of her seat, fixing her dress. She takes a step towards Sebastian, placing her arms around his neck. The temptress returns as she plays with the hairs at the back of his head. She reciprocates Sebastian's actions earlier. Reina hugs him tight enough so that her chest is flush against his. _Fuck me; she's not wearing a bra._ She whispers into his ear with her own rough voice. "You know I was planning on getting plastered tonight and sleeping with you." He clenches his teeth and swallows hard. His hands find her hips. _God damn it!_ "But it looks like I have an interview tomorrow morning, so tonight's a no-no." Like he did before, she pulls back from his ear and the distance between their lips lessen. This time though, no one pulls away. Her kiss is firm and needy, actually maybe that was him… you know what who cares right now. The point is he is kissing her and she is kissing him, but what he does notice is how perfectly her lips mold to his. Her tongue dipped into his mouth kissing him aggressively, causing him to grunt hoarsely. He feels her smirk and it ticks him off. Two can play at that game. Unfortunately, she had another thing in mind and his retaliation was cut short when she separated from him. She narrowly avoids him as he reaches out to grab her wrist. She gives him a small wave goodbye as she heads towards the door. She only looks back over her shoulder to smirk at him victoriously and with that she was gone. A few seconds after her departure he realizes that she slipped something into his mouth. Spitting it into his hand he realizes it's the stem of the cherry; knotted. He should be offended, he should be outraged, but he couldn't fight off the shit eating grin on his face. "I lost."

* * *

"Cut! Wow that was one hell of a take." Rygdea clapped wildly and hooted. "That was steamy. Wow! Ok! Damn." He rambled on and on, getting all of the compliments out of his system, until he finally calmed down. "Nice we're ahead of schedule, back to the studio!"

* * *

"Hey Light! We're heading to stage eleven which is Reina's apartment. We're going to shoot the morning after you meeting Sebastian. So it'll just be stuff like showering, makeup, brushing your teeth, which should be quick and easy, got it?"

"Yup."

"Great! And after that we'll be heading over to stage nine which is Sebastian's apartment so we can do his morning scene. Then we'll finish the day off with you two and your fated meeting at the office at stage three. After that I'll take you out for a 'welcome dinner,' yeah?"

"That's not necessa-"

"What kinds of food do you like? There's a new restaurant opening downtown, I wanted to try it out." He continued to babble as he meandered about the set; completely ignoring Lightning's objections to his offer. He picked up his pace leaving Lightning to trail behind him. "He's doing this on purpose isn't he?" She crinkled her eye brows. Rygdea's voice was drowned out when he turned the corner leaving her to hear a chuckle coming from behind her. Before she could glance over her shoulder Noctis was already walking side by side with her.

"Yeah, he's really stubborn once his mind is made up." He peered down at her. "You'll get used to it eventually." She huffed, still annoyed at her bosses childish behavior. She wasn't one for conversation so the thought of leaving Noctis behind did cross her mind, but she quickly scrapped the idea since she _was_ new to the set and didn't know her way around at all. The conversation was awkward and shaky; probably her fault. He would ask a question and she would give him a candid answer then a silence would follow suit. And repeat. "So is this your first job as an official actress?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… Did you take acting classes?"

"Nope." _Dear God this is brutal._

"… Then where did you learn?"

"I don't know, it just sort of came naturally." His finger twitched with irritation. He worked twenty four seven on his acting and even then it took three years of hellish effort; even prior to that it took him another two years to get over his stage fright. She was unaware of the buttons she was pushing.

"That's not possible."

"It's not that hard." He knew she didn't mean to offend him, but he took offense anyways. He was an actor after all and she just swept all of his blood sweat and tears aside.

"Lucky you, to be born with natural talent."

"Hm." _This girl is getting on my nerves._ "I guess it was how I was raised that lets me be able to act."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I was young I never really talked much. Instead I would just watch everyone. I would notice their emotions, their body language and their tone of voice and before I knew it I was empathizing with their feelings. Acting is just a matter of putting yourself in another person's shoes. You have to know and understand their feelings and personality. You have to take it all in so that you can accurately portray them. I've been doing that since I was little so I guess this 'talent' if you want to call it that was just conditioned into me."

"That's… really cool." He was taken aback. "You said more than five words to me." He grinned; all of his bitterness was forgotten. He got her to talk and that relieved him. She caught herself mid embarrassment, clearing her throat and looking away from him.

"I… We're going to be working together a lot now so I thought that…" She forced a frown, hoping it would cancel out the color rushing to her cheeks. "I should try to be friendlier… At least that's what my sister says." She actually didn't mind talking to him; no one ever really listened to her, as was just proven my Rygdea minutes before. But she would rather die than tell him that.

"You know you are a really good actor. You surprised me with your earlier performance. I really didn't think you could pull it off, but I'm glad you proved me wrong...you're a good kisser." Oops, that last part was supposed to stay in his head. "Ah! I...Uh... Ignore that last part!" He blushed. Then she blushed. Then he blushed some more. Lightning opened her mouth to reply but was once again interrupted.

"Hey Light! Get naked!" The costars heard their director shout at the top of his lungs as they neared stage eleven. Lightning stomped away from Noctis, clenching her fist, looking like she was going to give Mr. Boss a lesson about keeping his mouth shut. Noctis scoffed to hide the laughter rumbling in his chest as he heard Lightning mumble a very threatening and very bashful…

"Stupid blunt idiot." At that moment the thought that ran through both of their minds washow different their personalities were from the characters they played. It really did alleviate the tension they were feeling._  
_

Noctis took a seat beside Rygdea who was behind a screen showing what the cameras saw. He watched the scene unfold as Rygdea yelled. "Action!"

* * *

He was a professional; he and Rygdea both. But there was something absolutely wrong about two full grown men sitting side by side observing a drenched, half naked woman on a screen. The towel was wrapped precariously around her body. Her hair was dripping wet. Renegade droplets would land on her skin and run along the contours of the top of her chest. _Professionals, we are professionals._ He reminded himself. Of course she wasn't stark naked underneath the towel, she was wearing a flesh colored cloth that molded to her skin and a nice, modest pair of underwear, he assumes. But seeing how everyone on set was looking at her, she might as well have be naked. The towel split at her hip with each step she took, showing of a daring amount of thigh. No he wasn't a creep, Rygdea might be sometimes, but he definitely wasn't. The towel drops as she makes her way to the closet while Noctis swallows the lump in his throat. The camera angle is a shot of her from behind, showing nothing below the curve of her back; creating the illusion that she is completely exposed. He could actually hear the disappointed sighs of the newbie's as they notice this trickery. Noctis watches her movements; smooth and precise. He watches her face; calm and collected. Still though, two men should **never** be sitting this close watching something like this together. He feels like he can't look at Rygdea in the eyes for the rest of the day; and he is committed to this decision. Thankfully, they aren't the only professionals in the building. Lightning is too and she confirms it by acting out the scene flawlessly.

* * *

"Hey asshole." Sebastian peeks through one half closed eye to see the intruder. His position in his seat was still as lax as ever, with his feet on the table and hands clasped at his abdomen.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss, four eyes?" He retorts to his glasses wearing employee.

"Very mature, you have an interview in ten." 'Four eyes' also known as Lucas, glared.

"What? Who? For what position? More importantly are they female?" His eyes perk up at the announcement but his body remains the same.

"You might be getting a new secretary today." Sebastian pouts.

"What about Rachael?" Lucas leans against the door frame, looking at his nails.

"Fired her."

"What?! No, not Rachael! She was a size D! D! Do you know how hard those are to find?!" Sebastian sobs; although it's hard to tell whether he is being serious or just over-dramatic… probably the latter.

"Yeah well her grades were to. You have terrible taste in women. It's my turn to pick your secretary." Lucas knows that his boss/friend is a disgusting pig that is beyond saving. Oh well.

"Just because they're not the brightest of the bunch doesn't mean they're bad. You're awful. I hate you." Sebastian cries into his palms this time, like the man had just broken up with him or something.

"Quit your bitching. The person you're interviewing is a chick." Sebastian does a one eighty.

"… I love you."

"For the record you are not to fuck this one."

"Yeah, yeah I know the lecture."

"Yet you still haven't actually listened to it once."

"I did! I didn't bang any of the guys you hired as my secretary."

"Yeah, instead you fucking terrorize them into quitting." Sebastian shrugs at the accusation.

"All's fair." He begins to roll up pieces of scrap paper, planning to use them as ammunition; the target being the only other person in the room. _Ready. Aim. Fire!_

"You know they reserve a spot in hell for people like you."

"Oh, what would I ever do without you?" Sebastian stares at him dreamily, eyes fluttering and everything. Lucas contorts his face into a look of disgust before his phone rings.

"Oh look, she's here early."

* * *

Lucas steps out of the office labeled 'Ravel' to quickly search for what could possibly be his bosses new secretary. He chants a small prayer under his breath hoping that this one with be able to stave off any and all advances that Sebastian is sure to make on her. He holds her resume in his hands. "She's worked at a distress centre so she's good with words. She's worked as a security guard so she can hold her own. And she was a graduate of Bodhum University so she's a genius." Lucas has a determined look in his eyes. "Time to fight fire with fire."

The moment he enters the foyer she catches his attention. Well it's hard to **not **see her. Pink hair, remember? She's definitely dressed to impress. If her motif was business, she nailed it. He gives her a once over. He nods at her and receives a captivating smile in return. Before he knows it he extends his hand towards her. "Ms. Evren?" He expects a light handshake from her, but instead is delightfully surprised when her grip is bold and sturdy. He has a very good feeling about this one.

* * *

Sebastian's forehead is planted flat on his desk, his arms draping lifelessly. "Reina…" The sound of the door opening and closing is not enough incentive to make him lift his head. "Hey Lucas, can you move today's interview to some other day, pretty please? I'm having girl problems." The person in the room scuffles their feet. _Strange, they sound like heels._

"Is that so?" _That's not Lucas' voice._ Sebastian detaches his head from the surface to place his chin on it so he could look up. What he sees almost gives him a heart attack. Almost. He springs up from his sluggish posture, leaning back in his chair; fixing his hair and attempting to straighten the wrinkles in his shirt, mentally cursing. _The __**one**__ time I decide to wear an old shirt._ "What are you doing here?" He has no faith in himself that his voice sounded even remotely close to suaveness. He also can't help it that his eyes automatically roam over her body. A black high waisted pencil skirt with a white button up never looked so good.

"I'm here for an interview. Though to be honest you are the last person I expected to see." God, that voice that he missed so much! That voice that he dreamed of panting his name, writhing under him, losing all control.

"Wait so the person that called you last night… set up **this** interview?"

"Mhmm."

"Excuse me for a minute." The smile on his face as he leaves the office is one that is too happy, so happy that it can't possibly mean anything good. He spots Lucas entering his office, which is opposite of his own. Within seconds Sebastian has him pinned to the wall. The door behind them closing like it would in a horror flick.

"I told you I'm not interested in guys."

"Shut up you son of a bitch! You were the reason I didn't get laid last night." Lucas was, rightfully confused at this accusation, but he plays along anyways.

"Was it because you are so madly in love with me you can't get 'it' up for anyone else?" At this snide response he was slammed against the wall again. It was a gesture that was meant to scare him, not hurt him.

"You cock blocked me last night with your stupid phone call." That was all it took for him to understand the situation.

"Wow, small world." Sebastian saw red, but let Lucas continue. "Hey, look at the bright side. Now instead of having a one night stand you can actually _**talk**_ to her in a civilized manner, then you can be _**friends**_ with her instead of using her as your fuck toy. You're welcome Seb."

"Tch, I could fire you."

"Ah, but you won't… unless you want that mountain of paperwork behind you to be yours." The grip around Lucas' collar loosened. At least Sebastian can see clearly again. Said person stormed out of that office and back into his. He was swift as he transitioned from opening the door, to closing the door, to pressing Reina, who stood up as he came in, against his desk. His breath was still heavy from seething, but it worked to his advantage making his voice attractively raspy.

"You're hired." Her eyebrow arched.

"Really? That easily?"

"Lucas handpicked you out of hundreds of applicants and he's very choosy when it comes to who he hires." She hums in appreciation of the curt explanation.

"So I guess that makes you my boss."

"So it does." He closes the distance between their lips. Not wasting any time he pushes his tongue into her mouth, coaxing a small whimper out of her. She nearly falls back onto his desk, but he places an arm on her lower back, catching her while his other hand is placed on the desk; bracing both of their weights. Reina pulls him down by his suit jacket for more leverage. She leans back because it seems that she forgot to breath and her lungs are screaming at her for it. But Sebastian has none of that as his lips trail after hers, reconnecting them and continues their fervent kiss; despite her dwindling between consciousness and unconsciousness. She needs to break the kiss, except the foreign muscle in her mouth is doing wonders to her, making her think twice. Her body moves on its own as her hand beats on his chest, because she _needs_ to breath.

Satisfied, he releases her and steps back just enough so he can see her in all her glory. Her lips are parted, swollen and wet as she pants for air. Her eyes are cloudy with want and her cheeks are rosy. It's a sight to see and the image is burned into his memory forever. She recovers almost too quickly for his liking so he makes a move to place the next set of kisses on her neck. However, she stops him with a finger on his lips and gently moves him away. She fixes her hair, straightens out her clothes and heads for the door. He's irked that he's so familiar with her backside i.e. her walking away from him. She works for him now though, meaning they'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, so it's fine to let her go this time. Before she opens the door she speaks up.

"You know Mr. Ravel, I have a policy."

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I don't sleep with anyone I work with." He smirks.

"I'm sure I can convince you to make an exception." She grins, confidently too. And for once it bothers him.

"We'll see." Like the night before she's gone and frustratingly enough the only thought that lingers in his head is how tight his pants got when she called him Mr. Ravel.

Lucas knows Sebastian's office is sound proof. He also knows why it's sound proof. The thing is Lucas has a killer sixth sense. So he cringes at the silent sound of someone's world coming crashing down on them. That someone is his boss. "Looks like I made the right choice with Ms. Evren."

* * *

**A/N-** Cuuuut! That's all for this chapter. I really hope the flow of the story isn't confusing bouncing back and forth between the actors and roles. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
